Perfect Stranger
by Dr. Mois
Summary: Tragedy stricks near home, to the men and women of Firehouse 51. But the culprit, is the last person, they could have imagined. First Season A/U. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, You, You and You, how are you guys? I hope you´re fine.**

**So, I'm here, to present my new project to the show Chicago Fire, which, between us, had a great 1st season.**

**Okay, the Story in the next page, it's a mystery story, in some of Hitchcock style, with a dash of Sherlock Holmes, to spice. Now, it's completely A/U story although its action is set during the first season of the show;**

**There something then, that I will like to explain.**

*** In this story, Hallie and Matt are married, (only to make the story a little more melodramatic) I mean, the gap between the episodes 7 to 20, never exist, she only ask him to wait a bit ore to have a family, he accepts and marries her, six months before this story.**

*** Some characteristics are change to batter match with the story (what a surprise, I always change the characters)**

*** Everything else, that we saw in the show, remains the same, like Casey´s Mom´s issue, Pouch´s arrival and Molly´s opening, remains equal, as well as Peter and Gaby´s romance.**

**Well, that's the only thing I will going to explain, if I write more explanations I will spoiled the whole story in one phrase.**

**Now, thanks very much to everyone and a special thanks, to my colleague Dixiewinxwrites12, who give me the trigger, to start this story.**

**Yours always,**

**Dr. Mois**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first chapter and prologue of the story.**

**i home you enjoy and sorry for the typical typos.**

**Thanks **

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**FLASHBACK (two days ago). **It was in that cold night, when someone, stopped in Chicago´s _darker alley, where another someone was waiting impatiently._

_''you are late.''_

_''sorry, the traffic is horrible and we don't want the police in our feet, do we?''_

_''of course not. It doesn't matter, since you could do your job. You are good at this kind of thing?'' _

_''I promise not to leave traces. You have any recommendations?''_

_''no, but need not be flashy''_

_''ok, do you have a picture?''_

_''yes, here it is. And the money. All the money''_

_''thanks, it was a pleasure doing business with you.'' **END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

**CHAP 1- DEATH MAKES A VISIT**

**(PRESENT TIME)** it is a shining but cold Tuesday morning, when Nancy Casey, decides to make a surprise visit to her son, the brave Lt. Casey. It´s the first time she went visit her son, since she had moved to her own house.

Its happened, that that night, Casey had been at the station for the night shift, so as it was still too early, only his six-months-wife, Dr. Hallie Casey (née Thomas), would be in home, or getting herself prepared to go to work.

When she approached the Lieutenant´s house, however, Nancy was surprised by a hooded man, jumping through the living room window and running in the opposite direction. Scared and confused then, Nancy decided to pick up her phone, dialed 911 and calls the police as soon as possible.

Back at the station, Matt was playing cards with Otis and Dawson, when their chief, came to call him to accompany him to his office, where, two police officers were waiting.

''is is there anything I need to know?'' asked the confuse lieutenant.

''Matt, sit down first.'' Said the chief and the lieutenant obey. ''something happened at your home. This two officers, will escort you up to your house.'' He said

''what the hell happened.'' Matt was getting really worried.

''someone saw a man running through the window of your house after hearing a noise and called the police. Detective Dawson is on site and asked us to come get you.''

''ok, let's go.'' He snapped

''Matt, before you go, ask someone here to came with you.'' Boden recommended.

After a few minutes, Matt arrived at his house, along with the two cops, Shay and Severide, only to find a some police cars and an ambulance, parked on the street.

''Det. Voight, Casey is here.'' Call Office. Gray

''nice, I will be with him in a minute.'' Answer him.

As the seconds passed, Casey was getting more nervous, though Severide and Shay, ask him to calm down. Police had whispering experts taking pictures of the house and a yellow band blocking the doorway. However, his fear began to get really visible, at the sight of Hallie's car, parked across the street.

''sweetheart, thanks God you´re here.'' He was surprised, when Nancy hugs him.

''mom? What you´re doing here?'' he gasped.

''I came to give a surprise, when i saw a man sneaking out of the window, I was so afraid and call the police.''

''what happened next, Mrs. Casey?'' Severide asks politely.

''I really don't know, the officers don't allow me to enters in the house, they mentioned that someone was shooting and call the ambulance.'' Explains the old woman, when suddenly, Matt lost it. Blind by rage, the firefighter, simply ignores his mother and friend, cross the yellow locking strip and storms inside his house, yelling at everyone, to get out of there.

''Matt, you not allowed to come here.'' Antonio tries to say, but Matt gives him a punch, in order to shut him up. ''it's my house, you son of a…'' Matt yelled, when suddenly, something caught his eyes. At top of the dinner table, Hallie lied partially naked, implying, that she had been raped; her arms and legs was dangled strangely out from the furniture and her chest and abdomen was covered with blood.

''OH, NO! HALLIE…HALLIE! No, wait, let go of me.'' Matt bellowed, when Voight, with Severide´s help, managed to drag him out of the place and threw him on the sidewalk

''Lt. Casey, I need you to answer some questions.'' Voight interrupt

''Oh, for heaven's sake, detective, Did not you notice? My boy is not well; he just suffered a great loss. Now is not the time or the place to ask questions.'' Nancy became enraged, however, when see her son in a wretched state, she embraced him and began to whisper in his ear, words of comfort; in vain, this attitude however, only did the once brave lieutenant, despair even more.

''please, tell-me this isn't real, mom, please.' He begs almost in a childish tone.

''Shay, I have to go back to the station and tell the chief and the others, what´ve happened here.'' Severide whispered in his friend ear.

''please, could you borrow your cell phone, I have to cal my daughter, his sister, I have to ask her to come get us. It is not good to stay here any longer.'' Nancy said, trying to muffle Casey´s cries.

''of course, here it is, but first, we need to give him a sedative. Kelly, good luck, I will stay here, to give some assistance, see you later.'' Sniffed Shay, preparing to give some orders to the paramedics and trying to ignore Casey´s anguished cries.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter of the story. I have to republished it, becaus the first version, was kind of odd, so, here it is.

I hope you enjoy it and let a review to the next chapter.

See You

Dr. Mois


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2 – STRANGE PHONE CALL**

At the next day, by afternoon, came the report from the medical examiners and according with then, Hallie was indeed raped, before being stabbed countless times by her attacker.

Right nextmorning, after the funeral, which Casey couldn't attend, due his fragile state, Chief Boden, gathered everyone on the lounge room at the fire house, in order to speak with then.

''Hallie´s death, was a tragedy for all of us, especially for Matt. Speaking of him, I was talking to his sister at the funeral and she report that he suffered a serious nervous breakdown , so he'll be out of here, indefinitely, until able to recover. This way, Herrmman, you stay in charge of the truck, until further notice. I suggest that after each round, one of you, go up to Matt´s house, see if he needs anything.

''the police is still on the case?'' asked Mills

''the police will put us abreast of all research, for now, the only thing we know is that the killer was a man.'' Boden announced

''so they don't identify, the killer yet?'' Dawson don't hesitate in ask.

''do you have a problem with that, Dawson?'' Boden was confuse

''of, course, I mean, all of us, should be worried, we have a killer on the loose.'' She continued.

''don't worry, the police will take care of him, before…'' Boden start again, when suddenly, some cell phone, begun to ring.

''it's your phone, Dawson.'' Cruz whispered to her.

''oh, yeah, sorry. Can I answer, Chief? It's a little urgent.''

''be quick.'' He snorted and the young woman, rushed from the room.

'' Who is the telephone?'' asked Severide confusing

'' must be something in the bar, some surprise that she's planning.'' Otis said.

'' Chief, if you'll excuse me, I'll check if Dawson's fine.'' Shay proposed quickly.

''do it. The rest of you, go back to work, we´re done here.' 'Boden growled and go away.

When Shay found Dawson, the girl was sitting in the dressing room, whispering something to someone on the phone, but shuts off quickly, so be seen Shay approach.

''Dawson, are you okay?'' she asks

''yeah…I'm relieved, after all, Chief Boden will protect us, right?'' she smiles

''sure, he will. Now, Kelly and I, we are thinking of going to the lieutenant´s home, after the shift, to know how he is and make him a little company. If you and Peter want, you and him can come with us.''

''seems nice, now we better go back to work.'' Gaby smiles and follows he friend till the lounge.

The rest of the day passed peaceful and without urgent calls for the one battalion, the only emergency that they had was the classic rescue of a cat that had been stuck in a tree.

Upon returning home that night, Severide leaned back on the couch and sighed before turning to Shay with a suspicious air.

'' was me, or you too found Dawson a little strange after that phone call?''

'' No, Kelly, should be just your imagination, why?''

''I don't know. And then that speech about Casey moves on or forget Hellie…I mean, it was already difficult to Casey, overcome Darden´s death, let alone overcome Hallie´s death, the woman he swore to protect and love. It's strange, that's all'' Severide points out

'' is nothing Kelly, she´s just very shaken by what happened, we're all actually. What we have to do now is waiting for the police and never expected to see the worst. Now, I'm in needing to cool off, how about going to a bar near here, and take a beer?'' Shay said.

'' it is, you're right, but do not worry, I'll protect you with my life if necessary. Now come on, I also need to chill out.'' Said the fireman, standing up from the couch and following his friend up to the bar. Little did they know what were awaiting them.

* * *

**Sorry if its a boring chapter, but its only the aftermath of the previous chapter. I promisse, that the story will improve from the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Dr. Mois**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 3 - FLIRTING WITH THE INTERPOL**

The detectives start the round of interrogations, on Friday, that week. The first person being interrogated, was Severide; it's happened, that after the Taha Little´s Incident, he got a black mark in his records which was a cooked dish, for the police suspected him.

''what why the hell I would rape and stabbing the wife of my best friend?' asked the lieutenant, disgusted

''you was once accused of trying to rape an ex-colleague. I do not know, maybe you wanted to get revenge on Casey for some reason.'' Explain Antonio

''well, detective, I did not do that with Hallie, I have not committed a heinous crime and have alibi can ask Miss. Shay.'' Severide assured.

''okay, thanks, Lt. Severide, we'll keep an eye on all battalion´s staff, till the end of this investigation, so try not to do anything suspicious. And of course, we will check your alibi.'' Sheriff Gray finishes the interview.

''Thanks.'' He breathes relieved.

By the end of that day, almost all the firefighters of the house, trying to find a culprit, but anyone, seems to have real motives, to be the killer.

''they are investigating every men of this station?'' ask an exhausting Otis, sitting in the couch, besides his friend.

''I suppose so. What they asked you?'' Asked Mouch

''the same thing they ask you, Severide and all men of this station, if I killed Hallie, my motives to do that…But unfoutunely for me, I don't have an alibi, so, they will check my house.'' He snorted

''oh, man, I'm sorry. I will visit you…'' Cruz tries to joke, but stopped when Herrman, give him a disapproved look ''that's not funny.'' He says when Severide steps into the room, with a puzzled look.

''What, Severide?'' Capp raises his head.

'' someone saw Shay around? I cannot find her anywhere.''

''her and Dawson received an urgent call. Casey tries to kills himself, but his mother calls the ambulance and take him to the hospital.'' Mills reported

'' at least he is fine now?''

''yeah, they arrived in time to save him, now he is in the hospital, the doctors give him some anti-depress and he is fine.'' Answer the candidate.

'' Good, they are not here because I need to ask you guys something.'' Whispered the lieutenant

'' Help yourself, Kelly Severide.''

'' I have suspected for some people here in this battalion and ...'' he was saying when Mouch interrupted.

'' Do not even think about it, Lieutenant, Hadley and Capp has told me of your insane suspicions against Dawson, which makes no sense.''

'' You're suspicious of my girlfriend? You lost the judgment, Severide?'' rasped an angry Peter Mills

''calm down, Little Pete. My dear Lieutenant, think about the logic of what you're saying. Hallie was raped, how in the earth a woman would rape another woman? Besides, while poor Mrs. Casey was getting killed, Dawson was helping us on the shift, along with Shay ''

''oh! Jesus, I never thought of that. I owe an apology to Dawson when she gets here.''

''the hell you have.'' Mouch points out

''Now, Mouch, Tell us one thing, how are your oriental girlfriend?'' Otis chang3e the subject

''well…Humpf…she´s fine, I've been talking to her in the phone and took the liberty of telling her about the tragedy.'' He moaned

''that's kind of you, I'm sure Casey will appreciate.''

''its happens, that when she was younger, she used to work for the Japanese INTERPOL…'' when Mouch said that almost everyone in the room stopped to listen, surprised of that information ''wow, Mouch, you rascal, flirting with a girl from the Interpol'' Severide joked

''she´s 52-years old next month, she retired a year ago, due back problems, but still have some prestige inside the police, so, she sent an email to our police department, urging them to do a DNA test.''

'' how they would do a DNA test?'' Otis was confuse

''well, the killer rape her, so, he must left some of his…in her´s…'' Mouch became red as a tomato, trying to explain

''OK, we got it…so?...''

''so, they did the test and the results comeback, as we expected.''

''but the police didn't told anything.'' said Harrmen intrigued.

'' they already should have reported to the chief, but my girlfriend is coming over here in a month and she prefers to break the news to Casey in person.'' He finished

''that's a wonderful news'' came Shay´s voice from the doorway, startling everyone.

''how long you two have been in here? And how´s Casey doing?'' Severide gets up and went to hug his friend.

''long enough to hear Mouch´s story. And Casey is fine now, his family is with him, trying to sheer him up.'' She says.

''that's really kind of you, Mouch, Casey will appreciate.'' Dawson gives Mouch a kiss on the forehead and went to the kitchen, leaving Severide speechless.

''see Lieutenant?! No need to worry about, she is meek as a lamb.'' Mouch joked.

At the other hand, Dawson tries to approach Matt's every chance she could. Ever since he left the hospital, Dawson appeared in his home, making surprise visits to him, trying to cheer him up and trying to make him forget his wife.

One day, when she was about to left the house, Nancy calls her in a corner and look at her with a murderous look.

''what you want with my son?'' she asked at once

''what?'' Dawson was shocked with the question

''every time, Severide or another someone came here, to sheer Matt up, he seems calm and somewhat happy. But when you came here, he cries all the time and seems a little more depress.'' Nancy shouted at Dawson. The thing is, that every time, Gabriela went to visit her beloved, she tries to make him forget Hallie in every way possible in order to get closer to him, however, that made him become more upset.

''you spent years away from him, Mrs. Casey, how can you know him so well?'' Gaby snapped

'' I screwed up my children´s lives once and I'm not willing to abandon them again, not now, neither he nor my daughter. A mother knows best.''

''so you should know, that I love your son.''

''well, its seems to me, that Matthew doesn't love you that much; if he loves you, he would merry you, instead of his wife.''

''Mrs. Casey I…''

''so let me summarize to you, Miss Dawson. My son is in mourning, he is shaken and angry enough with Haile´s death at the point of attempting suicide. So if you love my son that much, give him some space, let him grieve in peace and stay away from him.'' Nancy snorted, slamming the door on Gabriela´s face

* * *

**I apologize if I said something wrong, when describe about the police, Interpol or the DNA test, but I know nothing about this kind of process, so I improvised.**

**Any way, i wuold like to thak you all for reading and revising my story. **

**so, wait for the next chap and leave a review**

**Dr. Mois**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 4 – A LOT OF SURPRISES.**

That month, began with many surprises for the season 51. The first surprise was Casey´s return to the battalion, even against doctor's orders, he was haggard, gaunt and seemed to have aged about 15 years, but even so, he decided, after nearly two months of mourning and depression, back the station and assist in investigations, otherwise he would be crazy.

The second surprise was the arrival of Ms. Mari Sakura, Mouch´s girlfriend, who had come to meet her boyfriend in person and talk to Casey about the DNA testing results.

'' then Mouch, when your girlfriend comes? 'Casey asked curious as he and Mouch, with the help of Shay and Dawson, tried tidying the living room of the thing is, that

'' tomorrow, I said I would get her at the airport.''

'' How cute. And she speaks in English?'' Said Dawson, when Severide gives her a hard look

''she is trying to learn a few sentences. She wants to speak with you about something, lieutenant.'' Mouch answered.

''with me? You´re going to bring your girlfriend here?'' Casey asked confuse

''well, everyone brings their loved ones for a visit, I though Mari wouldn't be different…''

'' Besides, she used to work for the Japanese INTERPOL and it is helping our police, to investigate Hellie´s m…I mean, case.'' Dawson explains, but receives another of Severide´s hard look

''what´s your problem Kelly?'' Shay scold him.

''nothing.'' He answer.

''lieutenant, maybe you want to give Pouch a bath.'' Mouch interrupts

''me?''

''yeah, you´re a bit stressful latterly, so maybe you can bring Pouch outside and give her a bath and chill out.'' Suggest Mouch. The truth is that that even with Mouch, Otis and the staff of the battalion, trying to convince him of the contrary, Severide was still puzzled over Dawson and her urgent phone calls.

'' Where is Otis? I have not seen him anywhere.'' Casey asked

'' he is at home, the police wanted to investigate him, so Boden asked him to stay at home.'' Shay said

''Otis? Our Otis? This is unbelievable.'' Casey shouts, when suddenly, they hear Boden strong voice, coming from the hallway ''Casey, go to my office, I need to talk to you.'' then, he wait till Casey disappear from sight and turn to the girls and said. '' those suspicion about Otis, it's just a misunderstanding, he is one of us and not commit a crime. However, I do not want to bring this subject while Casey is near. Everything is still very fresh in his mind.''

Meanwhile, after gives Pouch a bath, Severide decided to went look for his dad, seeking some advice, of course, as old Benny has already saying, he wasn't the better guy to give advice, but he always tries to help his son, when he got problems. This time however, Old Severide, just told his son, to trust his friends and let the police, deal with the investigation.

The next day arrived faster than normal and soon in the morning, all firefighters of firehouse 51, were already prepared, eager to know Mouch´s mysterious girlfriend.

'' I hope she's ugly, if not, I'll steal her.'' commented Cruz, making everyone laugh.

It was after noon when Mouch reached the station, along with his girlfriend. Certainly, he had made a tour to Chicago with her before taking her to meet the battalion, which would give time for the police to arrive and the firefighters anxiety, increase.

''i´m worried, what she want to talk to me…I mean…'' Casey whispered and Dawson squeezes his shoulder in comfort. ''don't worried Matt, everything is going to be fine'' she assured.

''attention, dear friends'' they heard Mouch´s voice, coming from the doorway ''this is my girl, Mari Sakura.'' He said pointing to a short however elegant woman who came besides him.

'' Good afternoon, gentlemen, very nice too meet you, Randy told me a lot about you guys.'' She said in a strong Japanese accent.

''Welcome to the U.S.A; Mrs. Sakura, we hope you enjoy your stay.'' Chief Boden smiled.

''thank you, commandant. And you can call-me Mari.'' She smiled and turning to Matt she give him, her condolences and went to sitting next to Mouch, to wait the CPD arrives.

The rest of the afternoon went quiet, Mari was very well received by all of the station, laughed, told stories, and of course, praised the way as her boyfriend acted in any occasion.

When the night finally falls, Voight and Antonio arrived at the station and Mrs. Sakura has joined then, to talk to Boden, before spell the beans to Casey.

''Before everything, Lady, I want to apologize if Mouch bothered you with this subject.'' Matt tries to said, when she interrupted him, smiling and affirming this wasn't a problems, since Mouch´s friend was her friend too.

''Okay, lets beginning. Matt, we are here, because we want to give you some news about the investigation and you will put abreast of the steps we took while you were away.'' Boden starts.

''ok.'' He breathe

''you know that your wife was raped before the stabbing, do you know?'' Voight reported and Matt lets out a cry.

''soon after Randy call-me, Mr. Casey, I mailed the CPD and urged them to do a DNA tests with the vestiges that the killer left in Mrs. Casey´s body…''

''are you okay, Matt?'' Antonio asked worried, upon seeing his friend sobbed

''yeah, please, continue''

''with these vestiges, we managed to find the killer's identity and…'' Voight was about to say, when Matt jump of the chair, ready to kill the one who killed his beloved.

''Matt, sit down.'' Boden grab his shoulders and forces him into the chair

''the guy who killed Hallie is a 50-year old hitman called Kamal Pamuk, he is a professional, with 8 criminal record, wanted by the police of almost the entire country.'' Antonio finished.

''a Hitman? A Hitman? What you mean?'' Casey was in shock

''it´s means, Lieutenant, that someone pays him to kill your wife.'' Voight explains, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

**If i commet a mistake here, please, point it out, so i can fix it and leave a review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 5 – YOU STICK AROUND, NOW IT MAY SHOW**

Casy storms out of Boden´s Office and almost run toward his truck. After the shocking news that his wife was killed by someone's order, his only goal now, was hunting down the killer and finishes him.

''Casey, calm down.'' Shouted Antonio, running after him.

''leave me alone, I'm going to kill that bastard.'' Roar Casey, furious

''no, you don't. you´re going to calm down and wait for the police do that, I promise we´re going to find Pamuk, but first you need to calm down, you´re sick and out of your mind, now, just calm down.'' Said the detective and Casey, even frustrated, went back the station.

The following days, Casey don't returned to the station, making them believe, the he has made something reckless, trying to find Pamuk, without the polices orders.

When Shay returns home after the shift, two days after Casey disappears, she found Severide, sitting in the couch, with a huge frown on his face

''are you okay, Kelly?''

''just thinking. Someone has paid that guy to finish Hallie. Maybe…'' he was about to say, when Shay interrupts

''if you´re thinking Dawson has something to do with that, forget it, I know Dawson and know that she is a good person and would not dream of committing a crime, or hire someone to kill a person…'' Shay explain tiredly

''I would not talk about Dawson, I was going to talk about Casey; I mean, he disappear, maybe this Pamuk, have done something to him.''

''God forbidden, Kelly. Nothing happened to Casey, I know that. Besides, yesterday, me and Cruz, went to his house and he is fine, said he will back next week with a surprise for everyone.'' Shay reports.

''that's nice. Now, I was thinking, how about invite him and Dawson, to be the baby´s godparents?''

''wonderful idea, but I though you don't like Dawson.''

''I don't, but she is your friend, so I'll have to put up with.''

Ok, now, let's watch TV.''

On the first day of the following week, Matt came to the station with a weak smile planted on the lips. Then, after a serious chat with Boden, he asked everyone to join him in the common room, because he needed to make important news, from that day, he would leave the station.

''what? What you mean, lieutenant?'' Cruz was shocked, as well as everyone.

''after Hallie…after what happened to me, to my life, I think I don't have much stomach to stand the things we have to stand in this job, I´m pretty shaken both physically and emotionally, I know? So I will resigned from the job'' he finished.

'' '' you already voted for a new lieutenant, lieutenant?'' said Mills

'' Chief Boden told me that Herrmann is a good lieutenant ... however, I would like to see him in action before ...''Casey was about to say, when the fire alarm goes off. ''Truck, Ambulance, Squad. Household fire, at the 3th street.''

''Casey, you wait here.'' Order the chief

''no, I want to watch Herrmann in action, this is my chance.''

''okay, but you have to stay put, you aren't a firefighter anymore.'' Said the chief

Arriving at the indicated address. Matt got really impressed to see Herrmann leading his old truck, the firefighter was a true-born leader, which was a good point for him.

Quickly, both teams, firefighters and squad managed to extinguish the fire and rescued the only victim of the house, a man in his 50-year-old who never stopped thanking God for having been saved. However, when Gaby saw who was the victim, she felt pale unconsciously.

''oh, my God, thank you, Thank…Oh, hello, Gaby, you didn't told me you work as an EMT.'' He smiled

''Shut up!'' Dawson lost her patient

''DAWSON! What the fuck… Sir, are you alright, Mister…'' Shay was confused.

''hello, young lady, my name is Kamal P…'' the victim barely finish his sentence, when every firefighter who was nearby the Ambulance, turns to him, in completed shock, while Hadley and Capp, tries to hold Casey back, preventing him to jump forward in the man and slay him.

It was a matter of seconds, the hitman, realizing that he had spoken Too much, managed to dribble Shay and Dawson and escape away quickly before someone made the decision to call the police.

Right back to the station, everyone was outraged, because they have failed. Of course, they had saved a life, but preferred not to have spent energy, saving the devil himself.

On the other side now, it was not just Severide, who was wondering at Dawson´s behavior, after the young women have lost patience with the victim of the fire, Shay realized that her friend was very nervous. However, with the passing of time, Dawson's behavior had returned to normal and no one else in that station remembered that strange emergency.

Some months after the battalion 51, have accidentally rescued Kamal Pamuk, the police and firefighters from Chicago, received the strange news, that Pamuk had been murdered. Not that anyone cared about the life of a murderer, but it was likely that whoever had killed him, was the same person who had paid him to kill Hallie

'' probably the person killed him, for fear of being identified. The experts were investigating the house and it looks like the killer, forgot the gun in the victim's home.'' Voight explained that afternoon.

'' Now it will be fairly easy, we will collect the fingerprints, and we shall find the guilty one, do not worry, Matt.'' said Antonio

A few days after Pamuk´s murder, Antonio came to the police station and came across Voight and three more detectives, examining a necklace, very familiar to him.

'' Where you guys found this necklace?'' he asked curiously.

'' was in Pamuk ´s house, along with some notes of 100 US dollars and a bottle of women's perfume. Why?''

'' This necklace belongs to my sister Gabriela Dawson, our father gave to her from birthday last year.'' the detective said.

'' That is very interesting, because these bank transfer records and the fingerprints also belong to her.'' Voight joked.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAP 6 - DEFENDANT CONFESS**

Dawson was confused, about why her brother, ask her to come to the police station, late at night. Of course, deep inside her, Gaby knew that she made a terrible mistake and fell bad for it, but now, she was scared than ever.

''Antonio, can you explain-me what happened?'' she asked impatiently.

''you tell-me. You fingerprints is in the gun that kills Kamal Pamuk and receipts signed on your behalf was at his house.'' He said

''i…'' she was going to say, but when she spots Casey at the other side of the room, sitting beside Boden and Severide, Gaby starts to cry. ''I'm sorry, Casey, I'm sorry.''

''Miss Dawson, deep breath and tell us what happened, you was involved with Pamuk?'' this time, was Officer Gray who asked. But, instead of asking the question, Gaby get up, went toward Casey, look deep into his eyes and say

''Matthew Igor Casey, I love you, since the day I met you, I never stop loving you.'' then she turn to her brother and the other officers and said. ''I pay Kamal Pamuk to kill Hallie. I couldn't bear to see you with someone else Matt, so I found Pamuk in the internet and hired him to put her out of my way. The plan was to make it look like a robbery, but he prefers do in his way.'' she sighed ''I regret this terribly, the moment I saw how you feel about your wife´s death. But in this meantime, Severide begun to suspicious and I begun to worry that him found out what I have done, so, after that fire incident, I went to Pamuk´s place and shot him dead. But I regretted and I'm sorry for what I did, but, Casey, I want you to know, that what I did, I did for love.'' Gaby sobbed, trying to hug Matt, but he quickly broke away from her, His eyes were red and his voice was eerily calm.

''no, what you have is not love, what you have is a disorder, you did not do it for love, Dawson, you're a murderer, if you really loved me, you would be happy upon seeing me happy with the ONLY woman I chose to love. By chance, you ever thinking about me? Thought about my feelings? Because it looks like you took my happiness, my life, only thinking in your whim…'' Casey barked

''Casey, i…''

''you you disgust me, Dawson. You get out of my face, or I will not answer for my actions ''

''it doesn't matter what you say Casey, I regretted my actions, but I will never stop loving you.'' Gabriella whispered, when Voight took the handcuffs and arrested her.

''Gabriella Lisa Dawson, you are under arrest for intentional homicide, theft, slander and involvement in the murder of Dr. Hallie Thomas Casey.'' you have the right to remain silent, however, as a defendant confess, you are in custody, until the trial.'' He said, leading her out of the room. However, when Voight, sheriff Grey and Dawson, were out of sight, Casey turned to a speechless Antonio, patted his shoulder and said.

''i´m sorry about your sister, Antonio. I never imagined that she was a perfect stranger, who could do what she did.'' Matt snored

''she´s my sister Matt, I love her terribly, but she did wrong things and have to pay for it. This is the way, that justice works, you don't need to be sorry about.'' whimpered the detective disappointed.

Later that same evening, on returning home, Shay found Kelly sitting on the sofa, with a mild expression on his face, while watching a game on television. A few hours earlier, Boden had returned to the station and told everyone about Dawson. Of course, after they learned about Dawson's fault, no one had the courage to look in the old lieutenant´s face, or have guts to talk to him.

''Hey, are you alright?'' she ask quietly

''Hey, are you Okay? I´m don't hear you coming''

''i´m fine, Kelly…'' she was about to say, when he interrupted her again.

''come on, I made some gnocchi, I hope you´re hungry.'' He said.

''Kelly, wait…I'm…I'm sorry Kelly, I should never doubt you about Dawson, you were right all the time. I want to apologize''

''well, in other times, I would say 'I hate to say, I told you so.' But no one could know that she was a killer, besides, I was feeling bad for judging her, since she was your friend.''

''don't blame yourself for being right, Kelly, it wasn't not your fault, not nobody´s fault, besides Dawson. Now, let's about eat? I´m starving.'' She gives Severide a kiss on the cheek and then went to dinner.

* * *

**i don´t know anything about legal rights of a defendant confess, so, if i made some mistake, please i want you to tell-me and leave a review, for the next chapter**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAP 7 – ONE THING AT TIME, MY DARLING **

In the next few months, Dawson saw her life take a giant u-turn. Before the trial, she lost her medical license and was forbidden from exercising any type of medical practice, for a lifetime, due her actions, against other human's life. However, on the day of the trial, with her being a defendant confesses, the judge declared Dawson, 18 years in private prison if she behaved.

Back to the station, many changes occurred to the men and women of the fire department. After the departure of Dawson, Chef Boden, hired another paramedic, this time a man, to assist Shay in ambulance.

As promise, Casey vote and support the idea about Hermann became the new lieutenant and in the end of that month, he was finally 'knighted' as the truck 81´s new lieutenant. And after being refused by the squad, Peter Mills leaves the station and went to apply at the Chicago Police Department.

Happy events were emerging thenceforth, that old fire station. After some months of dating, Mouch finally have guts to ask Mari in married and she accepts. Miss Renée Russell returned to Chicago, ready to tell Kelly that she was pregnant with his baby. After Dawson´s scandal, the Molly´s restaurant, had a significant drop in the profits for a few months, but these profits soon returned to normal when Cruz, decided to join the team.

Big surprise however, was when Severide, discovered that his father was courting Mrs. Nancy Casey, of course, was no need to say, that both Matt and Kelly were shocked when they discovered.

''let then be, Severide, at least, they will have each other when they get older than they are already.'' Matt wail bitterly one they, while visiting the station.

One afternoon, nearly Christmas Eve, Casey had a new change in his life, but this time for the better. After leaving his therapy, Matt decided to pick up his niece Violet at the school and bring her to the shopping mall, for her to see the Christmas decorations and take photo with Santa Claus.

While waiting for Violet to appear at the school gates, Matt was lost in his thoughts, when suddenly, a woman, more or less his age, went to talk to him.

''sorry, mister, can I help-you? do you are waiting for your child?'' she asked.

''well…err…more or less, is my niece, I don't have kids on my own.'' He smiles, when Violet appears in the gates and run toward her uncle and jumps on his arms.

''Uncle Matt, what a surprise. Did you already meet Ms. Sybil?'' she asked, pointing to her art teacher.

''no, can you introduce her to me, please?'' He joked

''ok, Uncle Matt, this is my teacher, Ms. Sybil Chase. Ms. Sybil, this is my uncle Matt, he was a firefighter.'' She laughs

''really, that's nice, nice to meet you, 'Uncle' Matt. Why you resigned from the fire station? If you allow me ask.''

''its nothing, I was having some back problems.'' He lied. ''now, sweetie, how about we go to the shopping and see Santa Claus?'' he ask

''okay, I need to go too, nice to meet you Matt, come more times till the school, bring Violet, so we can talk better.'' Sybil smiles ''bye Violet, merry Christmas.'' She said and went back to the school.

Once back in the car, Violet look at her uncle and with a childishly sincerity asked ''Uncle Matt, why you do not date again?''

''what?'' he was surprised, but cannot stop laugh with the girl´s question

''well, you are this big.'' She explains open her arms. '' and mommy said that people this big, should date someone.''

''oh, honey, you know, after auntie Hallie went live with God, uncle Matt stays very sad, so I prefer to be alone for a while.'' He smiles at her.

''oh! Then you should date Miss Sybil, I think she likes you.'' she whispered, as if her teacher could not hear then. And Matt burst out laughing.

''one thing at time, my darling, one thing at time, for now, we just need to see Santa Claus.'' He finishes starting the car and trying to ignore the fact that the child could be right, he had to start living again

**THE END**

* * *

**Whell, this is the End; i Hope you have enjoyed the story,**

** thanks for your colaboration and live a review, to help-me impruve future projects**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
